Wolves and Cherry Petals
by ShiJiuSui
Summary: In a long forgotten village, one shinobi's life becomes intwined with Sakura, a young shinobi from the Snow village. With a mission given to her by her sensei she must head out towards the Leaf to ask for help for the survival of her village.
1. Prolouge

North of the Leaf Village and near the Snow Village, a tiny but strong village is hidden among the forests. Because of their unique connection with the wolves around them the village has been named the Village Hidden with Wolves. Because of how secretive the villagers are and how very little is seen from its shinobi, the village is thought to be a simple myth by all countries and has never been called to war. This does not mean that is does not share tales of bloodshed, the young of this village have heard tales of the Great War and once when the wolves turned against them.

A tale of an animal spirit that fought another but very different from the nine-tailed fox. In the beginning, the village was defended by two wolf spirits, the Protector and the Destroyer. The Protector was gifted with eleven tails that shown as bright as the sun and cherry trees grew wherever they touched. Her words could chance an enemy's alliance or turn criminals into followers. The Destroyer (her brother) had ten tails. His gift of tactics in battle made him emerge victorious every time. They were as different as sword and shield.

After the Protector was named leader of the village, the Destroyer's emotions snapped. He left the village claiming to return stronger than his sister. It did not take a long time for him to return with thirteen tails that poisoned the air and froze the earth and challenged the Protector for the title of leader of the wolf ninja. The Protector cried out for her brother's cold heart.

The battle started at noon and continued for three days. On the third day, the Protector was weakening and she knew the bloodshed that her brother would bring to the village if he won. To save her people, the Protector sealed the Destroyer into the mountain above the village, but the sealing came with a price. As her body burned away the village priest sealed her spirit in a new born child. Regardless, the village treated the new born as any other. Legend tells of someone releasing the Destroyer's spirit in the future and receiving his mark while the Protector's mark remained on the child that carried her spirit. And this is where our story begins…


	2. Blood and Tears

The scent…the smell is overwhelming …blood…so much bitter blood. Death, its pungent scent is everywhere…fire and smoke…it burns my eyes…my throat…fear…it is getting stronger by the second…sensei, that's his smell like the old oaks that make up our home. Someone please…tell me what's going on…

She landed beside the older man as he limped away. She reached to help him but he pulled away and turned his tattooed face to the girl. His leg had been slashed by a kunai and his face had a large gash on his forehead.

"Stay in the trees pup," He told her gruffly. "Find the other forest village and seek their aid."

"Sensei," She shook her head. "I wish to help, not run."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "We cannot last much longer pup. We need help."

Then he looked up and suddenly tossed her into the branches of an old tree Elm. She landed on one of the thickest branches and looked back down at her sensei. She gasped as she saw that he had thrown her seconds before many more kunai were thrown into him from unseen attacker. Her sensei fell to his knees as he continued to yell at her.

"Go! You must!" He barked at her. "Find the Leaf Village Lobo! For the Wolf ninja needs you now pup! Go!"

She did not hesitate to follow his orders. Lobo bounded across the branches and out of the forest. Only stopping on the faraway cliffs to look back at her forest home. The smoke billowed up and wrapped around the Cursed Mountain. She growled under her mask and then turned towards the cliffs. She continued to run but not before the smoke made thirteen separate columns and a large form appeared out of the darkness. The howl of one of the Deon Wolf twin struck fear into Lobo's bones like a sword that cuts paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Copied from Angel Girl5:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5


End file.
